Black Butler a Rose to Be
by animecrafter101
Summary: this is my first story, so please go easy on me :} Sofia is a young girl who happens to hear wonderful violin music. as she follows the sound she finds out a certain black butler is there playing it. Rated M for later chapters ;}
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Butler, all rights to rightful owners.

As I walk down to the store to pick food up for dinner, I stopped to a sound that was beautiful. I began to follow the sound, it

sounded like it was meant only for me to hear. Closer, closer, and closer I appear to the sound. I wandered down a dark ally, I was

almost there. Then it stopped.

"Where did the sound go?" a dark husky voice came out of know where and whispered into my ear.

I jump back to see a tall man with raven black hair looking, and smirking at me.

"W-Who are y-you?" I said weakly still trying to grasp the situation that just happened.

" For I am just a butler." the man said in a smooth velvet like tone.

He starts walking fords me. I quickly move back.

He asks " And who mite you be? "

" I, I am Sofia." I say shyly

"Sofia hmm, a interesting name." he begins "why mite you be here, in a dark ally, at this time of night?"

I start to feel threatened, so I did the only street move I know, running. I bolted quickly, ducking and dodging anything that came

into my way. I slow down when I don't see him behind me. I start panting, very hard, I then started to feel dizzy, next thing I can

remember is me falling onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" I said out loud.

I woke up in a dull looking room. A small night table stand besides the bed I was in. A oversized night-shirt covered my body. I don't know how it got there, and don't want to know. a cold rag is also covering my fore head. I am rapped up tight in the bed sheets, I manage to wiggle out of them, and notice a silky black cat laying on my feet. I pet the cat causing it to pur. I exited out of the bed and began to look around. I spotted the door and tried opining it.

"Locked..." I whispered angrily.

I hear a faint click and the door opens. I move out of the way only to see the tall raven black haired man I saw the night before I fainted.

" I see you are awake." the man said with a deep velvet like toned voice. He began walking towards me. He shut and locked the door.

I stand there shocked and scared, I didn't know what to do. This had never happened to me before. Small tears start coming out of the corners of my eyes. I step back, trying to avoid the tall man.

"no, No, NO!" I scream in horror tears running down my face, only thinking what horrible things he is going to do to me.

He quickly grabs my wrist, tight but gentle, and covers my mouth.

" Shh.'' he starts. " we don't want to wake the Young Master."

"Young Master?" I say mumbled because his hand is still covering up my mouth.

He grabs my wrist tighter now causing me to cringe in pain.

" I told you to be quiet." he explains calmly.

He throws me on the bed holding both my wrists down now. I start to cry uncontrollably, wiggling and squirming trying to break free.

He sees me doing this and lets go. I quickly got off the bed and ran into the corner.

The man snickers at my reactions.

" My name is Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian said.

" Why are you doing this?" I ask tears running down my face.

" I got board." Sebastian began " living for eternity can get boring you know."

"What would you want with a 13 year old girl like me?" I say some what irritated that he kidnapped me just because he was "board."

" don't know." he said.

I grabbed the glass of water near the nightstand and threw it at him. It hit him in the back causing him to tern and look at me angrily. He began to walk towards me. I, realising what I had just done, started pushing my self into the corner of the room even more now. He begins taking if his coat and threw it on the floor. I braced for impact. He took me by the shoulders and threw me on the bed. He took his knee and placed it between my legs so that a couldn't move an inch. I start crying again. My small wrists are trapped under his gigantic hand so I was defenseless. he starts to kiss my neck, up and down causing me to moan a bit. Then he bit my neck ever so slightly to where I could feel a small trickle of blood run down it. He licks it, every last little drop. Pop, pop, he started to unbutton the night shirt all the way. I start squirming a lot. Sebastian whispers into my ear.

"Stop squirming, I mite hurt you."

I don't listen, and then I feel a long cut go down my side.

"See, I told you." He explains.

I whimper in pain, it starts to bleed heavily know. He licks the long cut, causing me to whimper out in more pain because it stung like crazy.

"Don't Move!" I hear him say in a scary raspy voice.

His eyes turned red for a minute and then went back to normal.

Just what is this man!

**Authors note**

**Hi every one. sorry about the first chapter I had a killer headache, but I am better now, so I wrote this one. this is my first story ever so go easy on me. If you have any thing to say you can put it in the reviews please. I do not own black butler. thank you for reading**

** -Ac101 :} -this smiley face kind of reminds me of Sebastian's smirk . **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own black butler, this chapter took me forever to make because I accidentally clicked delete. _ hope you enjoy!**

" why are you doing this to me?" I ask weakly.

He ignored me. I started squirming again, and some how ended up kicking him in the back of his leg, causing him to turn and stare at me angrily.

"I thought I told you to STOP SQUIRMING!" he said with his eyes turning crimson red.

"..."

" Well, ANSWER ME!" he screamed

"I...I," is all I could come up with.

" You humans are useless when it comes to pleasure." he said in an irritated tone. he loosened the grip and sat up on the corner of the small bed.

"What do you mean by "you humans?" I started, "aren't you a human to?"

He snickered," You see," he said," I am simply one Hell of a butl-"

"Sebastian!" a young tired sounding boys voice, about 13 years old, the same age I am, came over the room and interrupted Sebastian.

"Tsk." Sebastian said getting up and putting his coat back on.

He quickly grabbed my wrists and ties them to the front of the bed with a rope, and ties a piece of cloth around my mouth so I couldn't did this in a matter of second's. He then whispers in my ear

"Don't make any noise, and if I have to come in here and tell you to be quiet, then you are not going to be happy at all."

His eyes flashed red again making me close my eyes.

" SE-BA-STIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" a winy voice that was heard before called out again.

"Well then, I will be off." he said with a smirk and looking at me while walking out of the big doors into the hallway.

What did he mean when he said " not going to be happy."? I ignored Sebastian's warning and started to thrash around the bed yelling

"Help, some one, anyone, help me!" but since the cloth was around my mouth it sounded like," Mmmmm, mmmmm,MMMMMMMMM!"

I hit the bed side table and it landed with a loud crash.

"O no, O no, O no no no no!" I began, " I am in deep sh** now!"

A female voice was heard outside the door and said,

" I heard the crash come from Sebastian's room I did."

A young boys voice followed, it wasn't the boys voice I heard call Sebastian, but maybe a 16 year old boy.

" Should we check it out?"

"NO!" a man said, it wasn't Sebastian's voice either, the man continued "You heard what Sebastian said he'll do to us if we enter his room without permission!"

The female voice spoke again, " What if there assassins coming to harm the young master?!"

There was silence.

"SEBASTIAN!" I heard all three of them scream and run down the hall, and run back.

"What are you going on about." I heard Sebastian say.

"FU**!" I said in my head.

I then heard all three of the people trying to talk all at once witch sounded like,

" kjhutuytienury CRASH sjhdhfhoaaloj ASSASSAINS gjdhgljghlajfghal YOUR ROOM!"

" All right I will check it out," Sebastian said, " But, you all have to go back and do your jobs."

All three of the people said

" Yes Sir!" and marched off.

I heard the door click open. All I could think about was,

" O F***,O F***, O F***, I am soooo dead."

Sebastian entered the room, shut and locked the door.

" Look what we have here." he said in a calm irritated voice." I thought I told you not to make a sound."

He looked at me with those red demon like eyes, that scare me.

Sebastian began, " Looks like I will have to punish you." He said with a smirk while looseing his tie and taking it off.

** A Cliff hanger DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! :}**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?" I ask in a muffled voice because of the cloth still around my mouth.

"For I am going to punish you." he replied with a smirk while tacking off his jacket.

I started to cry again, not a heavy weeping, but tears running down my cheeks.

He started to walk over to me, this time I was going to put up a fight.

When he got in my kicking range, I aimed for the inner knee. He dodged the kick and said,

" Looks like you are going to put up a fight. This time I wont have to be gentle."

He comes at me in a different angle, I swing my leg towards his knee again. He grabs my foot so I couldn't move it. I swing my other leg at him, he grabs my other leg. Now I am completely defenseless. I remember that I am wearing an over sized night shirt... and just an over sized nightshirt. I blush realizing that my women hood is exposed I quickly try and attempt to close my thighs to protect my woman hood. he sees what I am trying to do and smirks.

"No need to feel embarrassed miss Sofia." he explains.

"Oh no." I say in my head. I start to have an orgasm at the sound of him saying my name.

I will admit he is a good looking guy, and probably had a lot of girls following him around in school, but he is a total bas****.

"Well what do we have here," Sebastian began, " having an orgasm over me."

"How did he know?" I say in my head.

"Would you like me to relieve it for you?" he asked in a teasing tone.

The thought made me blush, and make my orgasm worse.

"I believe that is a yes than?" he asks.

I lay there silent, woman hood exposed, in front of a man, no, a monster.

He begins walking towards me. Licking his lips and than licking my womanhood.

I moan in pleasure. He than takes off the cloth that covered my mouth, and kisses me hard, biting my lower lip, and asking for entrance. He than unzips his pants and is now inside me. Tears fill up my eyes, this was my first time, I heard the first time always hurts, and it did. he starts moving in and out causing me to moan. after about 3 minuets he takes himself out of me and gets dressed, leaving me there on the bed.

" If you can walk from the bed to the door, I will let you leave." he said while slipping on his coat.

I slowly sit up from the bed and attempt to stand up. I failed, falling to the ground on my knees in the first step.

"I see..." he begins, " this was your first time wasn't it."

I nod my head slowly with my bangs in my face, staring at the ground, on the floor.

"You did well." he begins." for your first time.'

I stare at him.

"Fu** you." I said to him in a low evil type voice still staring at the floor..

He turns around and looks at me in astonish meant that I just said that to him.

" I am sorry I don't think I heard right, will you repeat what you said?" he asked with a disbelief tone in his voice

"FU** YOU!" I said screaming at him, looking up at him with angry tears running down my face.

He walks over to me grabs my collar, pulling me up off the ground, even though I could barely stand, and said,

"Why you little-"

" Sebastiannnn! a voice interrupts him, the same voice that called him earlier, the 13 year old boy.

" Damit!" Sebastian said with an angry look in his eyes, " I forgot about the tea!"

He tied me up like he did last time only tighter, and said,

" I will deal with you later."

and angrily and quickly left the room. I don't know who that kid is that keeps interrupting Sebastian, but I think I am beginning to like him.

**Hope you like this chapter, I am going to try and post a chapter every day as long as I don't have to much homework.**

**thank you for reading and don't be afraid to review, A special thanks to scratch kitty for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

" O no. " I thought,

" I wonder if there is any way to remove this cloth from my mouth."

just than I spotted a small rip in the fabric.

"AHA!" I said.

I looked around the bed to see if there was any thing sharp I could nag the cloth on. there was a coat hook just in my reach near the bed. I brought it up to face level and moved my way around it, to where the cloth was on the hook. I than quickly yanked my head causing the cloth to rip in half.

" YES!" I said out loud, "Now how to get the ropes off,"

I started to chew at the ropes for about 30 minutes. Then I heard a snap and the ropes fell off.

"IM FREEEE!" I said in my head. I went to the window and opened it.

" SH**" I said as look down the two story way drop. there was a sturdy pine tree next to the window. I began to clime down it. About two feet till the ground, I jump. Than I ran as quickly as I could torwds the forest.

" Who is that?" I heard a familiar voice call out, it was the 13 year old boy that kept interrupting Sebastian.

I stand face to face with the boy and Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes widen, I look left than to right than start running left.

" Catch her Sebastian!" I here the boy say.

I turn around to see Sebastian running after me. I quickly clime an pine tree that was nearest to me.

"If you come down now my lady," Sebastian began, " I wont punish you."

I hiss at him and through a pine cone at him.

" I see..." he said, and the next thing I new, was me ,in his arms, bridal style.

" PUT ME DOWN YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at him.

" What do you want me to do with her?" I heard Sebastian say.

" Bring her inside, and clean her up." I heard the boy say. "I want to know why she is here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I have cold, and school is a pain. tests here, tests there, study this, do that DO TOMARROW! Please forgive me. thnks. **

** -AC101 :}**

"Sebastian let go of meeeeeeee!" I scram while Sebastian is carrying me down the hall, to bathe.

I franticly thrash and swing. Then he takes me over to the stair case in the front of the mansion. I grab a hold of the first pole I see. I will not let go.

"Miss let go." I hear Sebastian say.

"Never!" I say in a challenge tone.

" I see." I here Sebastian explain in a smooth seductive voice.

he releases me from his grip ,bridal style, and moves his hand over to my arm and pokes it really hard in a certain place. my arm goes limp.

"What did you do to my arm!" I say in a panic tone, but before I could say anything he rips my grip from the stair case and has me bridal style... again.

" A little secret." he begins " your arm will reduce feeling in about 15 minutes."

"Hmf!" I say in a angry tone.

I notice the 13 year old boy just watching me and Sebastian.

Sebastian than throes me in a room and locks the door.

" OW." I say while getting up and rubbing my back.

he than walks over to me and says

" my master has ordered me to "clean you up", and thus, I will do so."

he begins walking over to me taking off his gloves with his teeth, showing some weird tattoo on his hand. he than grabs me and rips off my cloths and throws me in water. he than, at lighting speed begins washing me, in a few seconds I am out of the bath, and in a towel. a few more seconds I am dry and have a corset on, being laced up I cough because I couldn't breath, and he loosens the ribbon to the corset so I could breath. I am now in a pink and green frilly foo-foo dress that goes down to my ankles and mid arms length on the arms. he is now pulling my hair into a pony tail, allowing my bands down to frame my face, he than takes a hair pin with a pink rose on it and puts it in my hair. he puts flats on my feet that were a white in color and takes me to the young boys office. Next thing I know is that I am sitting down in a chair in front of a 13 year old boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooooooooo Soooooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy! My niece was just born, and I have been so busy.**

"So," the boy begain," what is your name."

I say nothing.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" he says loudly.

" Sofia," I begin," what is yours."

"Ceil Phantomhive." he says proudly." why are you here?"

Tears start forming in my eyes," Because your Bastar* butler kidnapped me!" I say screaming.

"Sebastian is that true." the boy began, "and don't lie to me."

Sebastian bowed and put his hand over his chest and said,  
"it is true that I kidnapped lady Sofia."

" very well," ceil began, " she will have to stay here, do you know what would happen if the word got out that the Phantomhive butler kidnapped a girl."

"What?!" I said jumping up from the chair," why wont you let me go, I wont tell a sole!"

"NO" the boy said

I cup my hands over my face and begin to sob.

"Sebastian," the boy began," calm lady Sofia down please.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream and back up as Sebastian tried to put his hand on my shoulder. I run over to the door and open it and run out with my face in my elbo.

"CATCH HER SEBASTIAN" I hear the boy say.

I see Sebastian running trowerds me. I quickly pick my pace and run a corner. I now am looking straight trying to find out which corner to take. I turn and here Sebastian say

" Dam, she is fast."

I don't here his foot steps any more. I stop and turn around to see if he behind me.

" whew" I say bending down and putting my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

I stand up and turn around only to find my face buried in a chest with a black blazer.

I back up to see Sebastian frowning at me.

" Shi*" I say trying to run.

he grabs my wrist and says,

"looks like you will have to be punished"

**sorry that its a short chapter. leave an idea about what you think Sofia's punishment should be.**

**-AC101 :}**


End file.
